


The Breaking of the Circle

by ElynnaAmell



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElynnaAmell/pseuds/ElynnaAmell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a KMeme request. Slightly AU to The Circle and The Sword.</p><p>F!Amell is unrecruited and endures drawn out, traumatic rape before her death.</p><p>Complete: just requires copy-editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Elynna, wake up!” The voice was insistent and was accompanied by the hateful cold: the voice had stolen her blanket as well as rudely pulled her from her rest. Elynna cracked one eye open wondering who the idiot was who was about to have his eyebrows singed off: the entire tower knew by now that Elynna Amell was no morning person.

Niall stood there holding her beloved blanket in one arm, one of the aforementioned eyebrows, thus far not singed, raised at her. One of her closest friends and her first lover of many, Niall of all people wouldn’t have disturbed her unless it was truly needful. Maker knows he’d be more inclined to wake her up with sex if he could get away with it. She sat up, awake now, and glared at him.

“Oh don’t give me that look. The entire tower has been turned upside down while you were asleep. All mages, apprentices and Templars are to assemble in the Great Hall. Irving wanted me to get you.”

Elynna finally got out of bed and began to hurriedly change while she talked. “Do you have any idea what this is about? It must be something big.”

“I’ve heard very little about it—even the Templars are being tight-lipped, and it’s usually so easy to get Bran or Hadley to gossip.” Niall paused and then added slyly, “Perhaps you could talk to Cullen? That one clearly likes you. Carroll told me Cullen whispers your name when he’s touching himself at night… I’m shocked you haven’t been successful with him yet. Losing your touch? Or still after the Knight Commander as your Templar conquest?”

Elynna answered Niall frostily as she pulled her hair into her usual bun, “Greagoir? Sweet Maker no, I gave up on that a few months ago. I told you how I’d go to chant the two times a day he was there and try to flirt with him afterwards? Well, somehow the sermons all started being about chastity, restraint, duty and temperance. Canny old bastard. Though, one day he asked me to his chambers and I’d thought I’d finally did it, and that the sermons had been coincidence. Hardly. He asked me to play chess with him and proceeded to lecture me on why I felt the need to have so many sexual partners. Apparently my proclivity to give into lust so readily didn’t speak well to my ability to resist possession, particularly by a desire demon. And, of course, if I proceeded to continue going after him or any of his Templars in this manner the consequences would be unpleasant and severe. Coming from him, that was rich… The older mages still whisper that he fathered Wynne’s child. Certainly explains why they avoid one another. And the way that him and Irving are, and the number of times I’ve seen Greagoir sneaking into or out of Irving’s rooms…. I’m almost positive they’re lovers.” She frowned and began searching for her staff, peaking under the bed.

“Anyways, yeah we should see if Cullen is on duty, he’ll definitely let something slip. And I haven’t been entirely unsuccessful… He’s eager enough for a kiss now and then. If I keep at it, and as long as old Greagoir doesn’t know, I’ll have myself a pet Templar. Aha!” Elynna was a sight—nearly fully underneath her bed, squiriming and trying to find her staff. She’d begun to back out after clearly having located it.

Niall smiled, eyes trained on her backside as she wiggled her way out. He resisted the urge to grab a handful—it’d be too easy for them to end up in the sheets right now, which would only earn the First Enchanter’s ire. He helped her stand as she emerged and brushed back a stray hair from her face. Like so many mages with Southern blood, Elynna was pale as snow; they rarely saw enough sun in the tower to bronze their features; Niall knew he looked the same. Unlike him, however, her pale cheeks were marred by blue brands, shaped like Alamarri knots. A tribute to House Amell’s utter disavowment of the mage child they had tried to hide by sending to Ferelden; an old custom in the Free Marches, the branding of mages, apostates in particular, the house had revived it to save their reputation. A cruel deed from the family that once had loved her, one that the girl had to wear on her face for the rest of her life.

Far from Elynna’s own thoughts, though clearly. Her emerald green eyes softened at Niall’s gentle touch and she blushed, looking away. He coughed to fill the awkward silence and they left the room she shared with Godwin and Ines. Maker, there were days when he wished he hadn’t listened to Wynne… Four years prior his mentor had suggested that it would be unbecoming of a harrowed mage to continue seeing a young apprentice. Elynna had loved him with the simple uncomplicated intensity of youth and he’d broken her heart. She’d sought comfort from their other friends… Anders, Jowan, Kinnon, even Petra, and some said a few of the older enchanters as well. She became what they all became, another promiscuous mage, though that was never something anyone but the Templars would care about. Eventually she’d come back to his bed, though it wasn’t for any sort of commitment. They settled into a comfortable friendship with sex attached, though there were moments when he wished her all to himself.

“Oh, uh, hello Elynna…” Cullen’s voice and his awkward shuffling broke Niall’s reverie. Those in the tower who did not know Elynna well assumed that only disaster would befall the mage and Templar if they pursued their course. Niall, however, was concerned for the opposite reason; Elynna’s oft-hidden gentle nature would actually see her well-paired with the awkward blond warrior. Niall coughed and pointedly looked at Cullen.

“Good afternoon Niall; sorry I didn’t see you there.” Ser Cullen was nothing if not polite.

“Cullen.” Niall nodded at him, though the Templar’s attention was already refocused on Elynna. The man was blushing. Blushing. Like a young girl. Niall rolled his eyes.

Elynna leaned forward and gave Cullen a somewhat chaste kiss on the lips. He turned a deeper shade of red as Elynna’s laugh rang through the air.

“So, what is it we’re all being summoned for, Cullen?” Elynna wasted little time in any more pretense.

“Oh, uh, I’m not really supposed to… That is…” Cullen chewed at his lip when he saw the pout on Elynna’s face. Niall shook his head; the girl was good.

“Look, Elynna. The most I can tell you is that it concerns Jowan, Neria and Lily…. I’m only letting you know because your friends with Neria and Jowan. Knight Commander Greagoir will tell everyone more in the Great Hall… I’ll walk with you.”

Elynna smiled at him and took his hand in her right. Sensing she was pushing Niall about as far as he could go she slipped her left arm about his waist, earning a knowing smile from him and a look of concern from the Templar.

The three were some of the last to file into the Great Hall. This was the heart of the Tower, where mages and Templars gathered for meals, socializing, classes and assemblies. Normally the First Enchanter presided over these meetings with that twinkle of mirth in his eye. Now he looked far older than his sixty years, worry drawn across his face. In the eighteen years that Elynna had been at the tower, she’d never seen Irving look so worn, so concerned. He’d raised her from the time she’d been a toddler, cast off and unwanted by House Amell; to see the man who had been the only parent she could remember brought so low filled the young mage with anxiety. She made eye contact with him and he managed a tired smile for her, beckoning her forward. She embraced him briefly and took an empty seat at the front, saved for her and Niall by Petra and Kinnon. Cullen had stayed behind at the back, watching with the other Templars. Yet there were still three missing from their usual group; Anders’ absence in particular was a worrying sign. She wasn’t going to draw attention to it though, not now.

The Knight Commander began to speak in his usual clipped tones. Greagoir had long fascinated Elynna; he was a fixture in the Tower and few knew anything of his personal life. He had a soft spot for the young apprentices, however, and one that Elynna, as the First Enchanter’s apprentice, had seen quite often as a young child. Once he’d even brought back a toy from Denerim for her. Many apprentices brought small tokens of the life they’d left behind, or memories of their families at the very least. Some few, like Finn, received visits from their parents. Elynna had had nothing. That toy from Greagoir still remained among her most prized possessions. Yet the Knight Commander did his duty and retained a professional distance from her as she got older. Or so he thought; she knew full well that her shenanigans on several occasions would have warranted a much harsher punishment had she been anyone else. Not that she had been let off the hook, but all the same, her situation had allowed her to get slightly closer to him than any others had, save perhaps his Knight Captain, Wynne and Irving.

Many towers were ruled by fear and force. Greagoir emphasized discipline among his Templars, Irving the same amongst his mages. There were tensions, but the sort of hopelessness she had heard of from some amazed transfers from the Gallows was missing. Incidents were rare; Irving had shared with her once that they attempted to identify blood mages and zealot Templars before they became a problem, not after. There had hardly been any incidents since the Orlesian revolt in 9:10, when First Enchanter Remille had taken control. Twenty years, an impressive record for any tower. Twenty years under Greagoir and Irving. Greagoir’s next words shook Elynna to the core.

“What all of you have likely heard by now is true. Jowan is guilty of using blood magic; while he has escaped, he is being tracked by some of the best Templar Hunters in Ferelden.”  
Greagoir’s grey eyes turned hard as he spoke, “He will be caught and brought to justice; he will be made Tranquil unless any further actions on his part warrant execution,” he paused. “His accomplices, however, did not, in fact, manage to escape. Lily, an initiate sister of the Chantry is guilty of conspiring to aid a blood mage. She is being sent to Aeonar as we speak.” Gasps echoed Greagoir’s words, not all voices belonging to the mages.

“Neria Surana, former apprentice of Senior Enchanter Uldred, is additionally guilty in aiding Jowan. Her punishment is tranquility.” Uneasy murmurs greeted that statement; not once in the last two decades had a harrowed mage needed to be tranquil.

Sensing the unease Irving interjected, “Neria will not be made tranquil immediately. She has never shown such proclivities before and I have requested that the Chantry stay its hand in this matter until her former mentor returns from Ostagar. Nonetheless, if any can provide further information on either Jowan or Neria, I urge you to come forward in the coming days.”

Elynna barely heard the Revered Mother’s sermon that followed. She had known Jowan nearly her whole life, and Neria for almost as long. She couldn’t believe this of either of them. Fear suddenly gripped her. She silently prayed to Andraste that Anders hadn’t done anything stupid; his tendency towards escape attempts might see him punished with tranquility if any realized he was missing during these events. As the service ended she left the Great Hall with her friends, all of them troubled.


	2. Chapter 2

In a secluded corner in the Templar quarters, Elynna’s light giggles and Cullen’s heavy breathing were the only sounds that punctured the odd tenseness in the air. They both ignored it and continued what they were doing. Cullen was shy and altogether respectful of his duties; while Elynna found both intriguing, they were an impediment to getting into his pants.

She wanted to be bolder this time. So as she slid her tongue into his mouth, which finally he returned with a hungry, wanting sort of answer, she slid her right hand down his chest and lower, parting his robes. She had never dealt with Templar armor before, but soon found her way around the chain mail leggings to the tie that bound his breeches together and hid the prize she sought. Cullen tried to pull away, but she just kissed him more insistently. He gave in and growled as she struggled to untie the laces with one hand. Finally she had it and he moaned and shuddered as her hand wrapped around his engorged cock. As she pulled his member out of his breeches she noted that it was already wet and weeping. She pulled away from their kiss and looked up at him through her lashes as she knelt down and and licked the head of his cock before he could object.

“Oh Sweet Maker!” Elynna had suspected he was a virgin, but his exclamations only confirmed it. She wondered if he’d even realized a woman could pleasure a man with her mouth. The look on his face was ecstasy and confusion. She soon decided to cease her light flicks across the head of his cock and closed her lips around the shaft, drawing him all the way in and all the way out. Slowly at first, then faster. His moaning grew dangerously loud and she soon felt a hand on the back of her head, guiding her towards his abdomen. She ceased soon however, not wanting him to cum quite yet. It was clear he hadn’t built up stamina for this. She mused that it wouldn’t be too long before she could start training him on what she liked, though she wasn’t certain the sweet young Templar would be as rough as she wanted.

Cullen was still breathless and clearly wanted to cum. She rose and gently stroked his cheek, kissing him. She brought her tongue back into his mouth, giving him a taste of himself while she stroked his cock with a free hand. Cullen started to take the initiative, however, and picked her up, without breaking their kiss, and setting her on the table in the room. Elynna pushed him away briefly, answering the confused look in his eyes with a smouldering one of her own, pulling the hem of her robe up to her waist and then over her head. Cullen greedily drank in the sight of her milk white body. He reached out a hand and squeezed one her pert, round breasts. He rolled the nipple between his thum and index finger and elicited a moan from the mage. He repeatedly the process with the other breast and soon explored the rest of her body, flushing red as he hesitantly and gently, too gently in Elynna’s opinion, explored her soaking wet pussy with his fingers. He coughed abruptly, still scarlet and returned to kissing her.

Inwardly Elynna cursed. He was so concerned with his duty and his inexperience that she had barely gotten anything interesting out of this. She’d take matters into her own hands again, of course. She scooted towards the end of the table, legs open, drawing him closer to her in their kiss. He was all too happy to oblige. She shuddered, feeling the cold steel of his armor graze her naked nipples. She positioned herself carefully and drew his manhood to her opening, grazing the tip against her wetness. He gasped.

“Elynna… We… I can’t… This… Oh Maker!” She ignored his protests and quickly impaled herself on his cock, burying himself inside her up to the hilt. Cullen was able to resist many things, but feeling himself surrounded by that wet warmth for the first time nearly undid him. He followed his instincts and began to pump inside her, her own moans and gasps egged him on. He climaxed quickly, softly moaning her name as he held her body close, heedless that his cold armor gave her little comfort. She let him hold her though, feeling his member shrinking inside her, though he was unwilling to pull away.

“Elynna… Maker, that was… Umm… I’ve never…” Elynna almost laughed, but knew better. He was vulnerable right now and she had no wish to hurt his feelings. Nonetheless it was cute that even after having been intimate with her, he was still shy. She was rewarded with a gentle kiss on the lips as he stroked her cheek.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, smiling, “Elynna. I love you.” It was the mage girl’s turn to blush. She had no wish to hurt him, but she wasn’t certain she could just declare something like that; it had only been sex after all. But for him, it meant so much more.

She smiled at him and kissed him while trying to think of a good response. She was saved by the sounds of shouting and magic. Fire soon engulfed the door.

Cullen quickly shoved his flaccid member into his breeches and grabbed his sword, shield and gloves. He attempted to dispel the area, but suddenly a rage demon and several corpses shattered the door.

Elynna stood back, trying to get her robes on while Cullen stood before her, her protector. Her efforts were futile as the demon mockingly sent a burst of fire towards her robes. Rather than stand cowed in her nakedness, however, Elynna calmly straightened and began to rapidly fire back ice spells to weaken the demon. Templar and mage stood firm, and there was perhaps not a fiercer sight than the young Templar protecting his lover. They made their way out of the room only to encounter a group of mages. Senior Enchanter Uldred was amongst them, calming Elynna’s fears. She’d be embarrassed that the whole tower had seen her naked, but she’d rather be embarrassed than dead, or possessed.

Coming closer, however, the group seemed split. A crowd of mages, mostly the senior Enchanters and the First Enchanter himself, were on their knees and bound. Uldred and others like Jowan’s mentor Enchanter Rhonus, stood. Elynna wasn’t entirely able to comprehend what she was seeing. But Cullen had. Suddenly Elynna nauseatingly noted that there were bodies everywhere… Mage and Templar.

“Elynna, run.” Cullen’s voice was firm and brooked no argument. But anything that could capture the best mages in the circle, slaughter a large detachement of Templars… Cullen would die. She wouldn’t allow that.

“No…. I love you, I won’t leave you.” And there it was.

Demons sprang up everywhere, abominations following. And Uldred laughed as he paralyzed both of them.

“Forbidden love, is it? Oh Irving, your little apprentice is the worst sort of slut, isn’t she? Not even modest enough to wear a stitch of clothing for this. Must have just serviced the Templar, like the obedient little chantry bootlicker she is. No matter. I’ll teach her the manners you so clearly failed to; you and her will both submit soon enough.”

Paralyzed and bloodied the old mage managed to snarl defiantly at Uldred, “We will never submit. And if you put a hand on her, there is nowhere in Thedas, the Fade or the Beyond where you will be able to hide from my wrath.”

Uldred snorted and walked to Elynna. Inwardly she cursed that she didn’t have her robes. She was exposed in too many ways. Uldred drew two of his fingers into his mouth and almost casually shoved them into her pussy. She whimpered as he fingered her; he clearly found enjoyment in her distress.

With a roar, Cullen broke the spell holding him and launched himself at Uldred. Again the Senior Enchanter cast paralysis on him, though he beckoned to several desire demons at the fringe.

“Take the boy away and do what you wish with him. Break him preferably.”

The three demons looked hungrily at the young Templar as they took him closer to the Harrowing chamber. Tears streaked Elynna’s face. He’d only been trying to protect her. She had little time to worry for Cullen, however. Uldred soon returned to her and recommenced his ministrations, roughly and cruelly fingering her increasingly dry pussy.

“Well. This won’t do,” Uldred wagged one of the offending fingers at her as if admonishing a student. He began to toy with her clit; Cullen had barely touched her there, but Uldred was older, more experienced. Whether she wanted him or not, that touch was enough to moisten her cunt. He soon accompanied that touch with his fingering and soon she convulsed as much as she could within the confines of the paralysis spell. He withdrew his fingers when they were sufficiently coated with her juices and began to make his way back towards Irving.

“Curious, Irving. You’ve made a bed partner of every harrowed mage, male or female, even myself included. Apprentices still gossip about how fine a lover the First Enchanter is said to be, and look forward to their night with you. Rumors still abound that even the Knight Commander looks to you to satisfy his urges. And yet. And yet your own apprentice, nearly as promiscuous as her mentor, has never graced your bed. Why is that, Irving?” The First Enchanter looked ready to spit fire at the mage, though remained silent, conserving his strength.

“Nothing to say, Irving? Could it be that even your conscience has limits? A girl you raised yourself from such a tender age, do you think of her as your daughter? Perhaps that is it. And yet, do you not wonder how sweet she is? You can see for yourself those firm breasts, a wet little cunt… Here. Why not have a taste of her sweetness.” Uldred smeared Elynna’s juices across Irving’s lips, forced his fingers into Irving’s mouth, as they had been forced into her pussy. Irving looked revolted and ashamed and would no longer even resist the spell enough to hold Elynna’s gaze as he had been doing. Elynna was horrified and just wanted the nightmare to be over.

“You will join us Irving. This is truly the least of what I can do. Your apprentice, your daughter if you prefer, means nothing to us. An insignificant little apprentice, or new mage as it is… You though. Just as with I, Pride has ever been your undoing, Irving. You could be something magnificent. It’s up to you, however, what happens to her.”

Neria Surana entered the room at that time and Elynna felt hopeful. She had been close friends with the elf for so long; while she clearly felt no charity to Irving for declaring she be tranquil, their friendship could see Elynna spared… And if Elynna was free, she could help… Do Something…

Neria snorted at Elynna’s naked state, “Well. This is appropriate.” Elynna’s heart sank.

“Master, the Templars and aequitarians are still attempting to rally below. Greagoir and Wynne appear to be making progress in clearing the apprentice chambers. We lost too many of our own in the initial blast.”

Uldred turned to her thoughfully, “Force them back and retake the library. Capture any you can, mage and Templar both…. I’ll continue to send reinforcements down the tower from here, though undoubtedly I need a more secure area…Ah.” His eyes lit up

“The Harrowing chamber is simply too appropriate. Should you need anything, my dear, I’ll be there. We’ll be free of them all soon, I promise.” Uldred nodded kindly towards Neria. Elynna could only watch and think the scene was too bizarrely normal for it to be happening right now.

If they were to be moved to the Harrowing Chamber, however… He would need to disarm and respell the paralysis spells if the mages were to be carried by Uldred’s infernal allies… There was a chance. She locked eyes with her mentor in that moment. His face still burned with the shame of having been forced to taste her cum, but his eyes were resolute. They would die rather than submit to this madness, whatever it was.

Uldred was no fool however. He easily overpowered the mages and Templars bound on the floor and had them removed to the harrowing chamber. Four abominations and three demons were on hand when it came to Irving’s turn. Such security was clearly warranted; as fast as Uldred was, even in his old age Irving was faster, killing all four abominations and managing to take a shot at Uldred before he was restrained yet again.

Soon Elynna was left alone with Uldred. He sneered at her “Enjoy these last few moments. You’re about to pay for what dear Irving just cost me.” He cast a sleep spell on her and she cursed as she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke on her back on the cold floor of the Harrowing Chamber, surrounded by a ring of abominations and a few enchanters.

She felt the paralysis spell bind her again, upright. Uldred himself approached her, circling her much like a lion does its prey. Coming back in front of her he stroked his hands across her face, slowly travelling down her body.

“I must say, my dear, you always were strong willed. Irving’s star student. One of the Circle’s youngest mages and never faltered once in your training.” Uldred grinned and twisted her left nipple at that statement.

“A brilliant job with your harrowing, with even that young Templar you had just fucked bragging about you to his fellows… You were supposed to leave for Montsimmard, and train with Senior Enchanter Vivienne were you not? One of the select few trusted to become a Knight Enchanter and serve the Chantry… Such accomplishments. You must have been terribly proud.” He was between her legs yet again. Uldred’s gentle touches made her skin crawl.

As if sensing her repulsion, Uldred inserted a finger into her slit and began to swirl it around. He then took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. Elynna was somewhat disgusted that she considered it a mercy that he wasn’t looking into her eyes; his attention was fixed on the edge of the room where a dozen mages and a handful of Templars huddled. Uldred wished to observe Irving’s reactions, searching for the older mage’s breaking point.

Uldred bit down slightly on her nipple while tantalizing her cunt with a come hither motion with his finger. She moaned; he laughed. Suddenly both mouth and finger were gone and she found herself looking into those unassuming brown eyes as he licked her cum off himself.

“Proof that you enjoy this is simply too easy to come by, dear girl. In fact…” Uldred knelt down.

Please Maker, no, Elynna thought. And then it happened. His tongue, flickering over clit, darting into her slit. Uldred’s obsession with oral sex had been well known—everyone’s interests were, in the circle—but she had nonetheless hoped….

Soon he had brought his fingers back into her pussy, adding a second, then a third as his tongue expertly swirled around that nub of pleasure. She could feel her climax building, but he slowed it by halting as he took his time burying his face into her wet pussy, noisily sucking and licking at her. He soon returned those nimble fingers to her clit and soon orgasmed into his mouth, squirting him, as he’d likely wanted. She burned with revulsion at herself, and yet a small part of her was relieved when he returned to his ministrations rather than leaving her to his beasts. She noted that this time he had slipped his control a bit; his left hand fondling his own exposed, thick, pale worm between his legs as he greedily tasted her.

When he’d brought her close to the edge again he paused, “You’re surprisingly tight for a such a slut. It’s little wonder you’re so popular. I wonder…”

The Senior Enchanter rose to his feet, not bothering to conceal his erection. Uldred’s eyes gleamed wickedly as he pulled a knife from a sheath in his sleeve. He delicately brought it to her chest and met her eyes as he slashed two shallow cuts above each breast, and a third inbetween. He stepped back and admired the blood trickling, stroking at himself even harder. It flowed in crimson rivulets down each nipple before hitting the floor, and between her cleavage, continuing down her belly, straight down to her cunt.

Uldred leaned forward and licked a drop off each breast, sighing heavily. He lowered himself almost ceremoniously between her legs and licked up her slit, from bottom to top, mingling that trickle of blood with her cum. He shuddered and moaned, cumming into his hand.

Rising to his feet, Uldred attempted to feed her his spunk; she resisted the spell and spat, snarling.

“Now, now, that was uncalled for. You had given me so very much, dear child, I only wanted to return the favor. Especially before your next… suitor… arrives.”

Uldred gave her little time to wonder at that statement. She felt him draw on his magic and her wounds flared to life; she was to be used for a blood magic ritual. As if he hadn’t taken everything from her already.

He began chanting in old Tevene and her stomach threatened to heave; only demon summoning spells still required that tongue. A ghastly figure began to take shape before them.

“You see, normally it takes a full sacrifice to bring forth a Pride Demon, Elynna. But the blood taken from a prideful mage also works quite well. And it took so little to do this… Yes, you’ll be quite useful indeed.”

The demon emerged fully and spoke with Uldred in the same archaic tongue. It’s eyes locked on her and she paled. Certainly Uldred didn’t mean to… She sobbed and fell to her knees, oblivious that the paralysis spell was no longer working.

“ULDRED!” The First Enchanter’’s roar broke through her misery; if she was broken, her surrogate father was terrified.

Uldred smiled and turned to Irving, “Yes, Irving?”

“I’ll… I’ll submit. Please, stop this. You’ve done enough to her.” Irving’s voice broke as he spoke.

“You’ll submit? Of your own free will?” Irving nodded at Uldred.

Uldred released the paralysis bonds from Irving and beckoned the old mage forward. Irving paused and knelt next to Elynna’s naked form as he made his way to Uldred. Feeling his gnarled hand on her shoulder, as it had been through a thousand difficult moments before now, nearly undid her. She tried to vainly cover herself as she shifted to look at him, but he pulled her close regardless.

She wept harder into his shoulder, obscuring his whispered words to her from those around them. “Child, I’m sorry. I… I had thought to be free of these bonds some time ago. While Uldred was preoccupied, I thought had a better chance, a way to get us all out. I should have given in sooner. Spared you all this.”

“No… Irving, you can’t… Not for me. If… If you think you can turn the tide in here, can escape to the Templars, save yourself for that. I’m no one. Nothing. Especially not if it means the Circle can be saved. I’m willing to give all that I am to preserve that.” She spoke softly and hurriedly, knowing she would be overheard otherwise.

Irving kissed her forehead chuckling softly, “You put me to shame, child… You always were so dutiful.” He then looked into her eyes for a long moment and sighed, sadly. “But you are not nothing. Not to me. You are my child, blood or not… And if this is the last we speak I need you to know that I love you dearly.”

He walked toward Uldred and in that moment Elynna found her strength again. She couldn’t allow this. Her magic was still at her command. She sent a fireball blazing past Irving towards Uldred. The Pride Demon stepped between him and the blast, however.

“Conspiring against me, were you? I almost need to applaud the two of you; it had seemed like a genuine moment.” Suddenly Gravid and Rhonus had paralyzed both her and Irving, sending Irving back to the side of the room to be watched by the abominations.

“For such a superlative student, Elynna, you are having a difficult time learning a lesson today, aren’t you? Perhaps some more… intensive… methods need to be applied. Dear Irving, you would do well to watch, and learn, yourself.”

Rhonus came close and began to position her body: hands on all fours, legs spread. He even opened her cunt as if she were an offering. But rather than continue on as he had before, he stepped away to stand with Uldred. Silence dominated the room for a tense minute, then another.

But the silence had been preferable to the sounds of monstrous footsteps moving towards her. The pride demon. It ran a long, thick if oddly blunt finger across her pussy; it was easily three times the size of her opening. It ran it over her ass and onto her lower back. She began to panic when she realized that the demon seemed to be proportionate; it wasn’t one of the long fingers she had seen, it was the monster’s penis, searching for her opening. Uldred noted the monster’s trouble and began to speak to it in Old Tevene.

The senior Enchanter came forward and whispered to her, “Recall how I had noted how your pussy seems to always remain tight, able to take a great deal of abuse? Well, had you not misbehaved, this would go far more pleasantly… As it is, we’ll see if another… location… is as resilient.”

Uldred strode behind her and placed his hands on her ass. Many are those who wander in sin, despairing that they are lost forever… Elynna knew better than to hope now. She prayed and hoped that the Maker would hear her, that her suffering could be ended as Andraste’s had been by Hessarian’s arrow.

She felt Uldred’s fingers tug at that tight ring of muscle, opening it for the pride demon. Anders, who had experienced this himself, was the only man she had ever let penetrate her here. He had been gentle, but it had been fun, enjoyable. Within seconds that pleasant memory was obliterated. There was nothing but pain as the demon forced his horrifically large appendage inside her.

He began slowly, of a necessity due to her size. However, soon blood from her ruined organs coated his length, easing his passage. He soon fucked he anus as any mating animal would: hard and fast. That cock reached areas never meant for male penetration, violating the literal core of her being. She wept and wept, with no strength for even screaming.

As the demon continued she could hear Uldred vaguely addressing her through her haze of pain. “You know, perhaps I should have let him take your pussy… There’s a slight possibility we could get the demon to impregnate you. Whether you’d survive the pregnancy is another matter, but it could be a fascinating experiment nonetheless.”

In and out. It hardly made a difference, the thing was so large, she was perpetually filled with demonic cock. That her anus had been torn to shreds was the least of her concerns. Dying from sepsis would be a long and cruel way to go. Though Maker knows that Uldred abhorred such mess. Perhaps she’d be unlucky enough to live. By now, the pain couldn’t be separated from breathing: it was a part of her.

Then she felt an electric jolt and a rush of liquid. It came inside her, easily the largest load she’d ever taken… As it removed itself and the new and horrific pain of all those open wounds were let to air, the cum left to pour out her ruined hole she realized ruefully that perhaps her womb was torn open along with everything else and Uldred would get his demon baby from her after all.

They released her from the paralysis spell and she collapsed. She vomited after a few seconds.

“Tut, tut. That’s not very ladylike, is it, Elynna? You’ll never attract a man, acting like that.” Uldred’s voice clearly rang out from near the First Enchanter. She was soon bombarded with healing spells, fixing the sepsis, the torn intestines, the pain but not the memory.

Someone grabbed her hair and pulled her away, setting fire to her mess to clean it. Water was suddenly forced down her throat, which she coughed up, wretching some more. Enchanter Rhonus turned to face her. Though he had been her friend’s mentor, Elynna had long harbored desire for the enchanter; his brown hair had distinguished streaks of grey and his features had remained quite attractive. She had slept with him before her harrowing, though now she wished he’d never laid hands on her. A blood mage, a demon summoner.

“Remember what I taught you, dear?” Rhonus spoke softly, though it carried. He helped her up, almost gently. The surprise on Irving’s face revealed their dalliance had indeed remained private, until now. Rhonus stroked her cheek, much as he had the first time. Elynna shivered and tried to not make eye contact.

“Very well, child. But if you won’t look to me, look to Irving.” Elynna could not help but make eye contact with the First Enchanter, though soon looked away. Uldred was seated near him, and she had no wish to know why.

“In fact, girl, if you don’t keep eye contact with Irving, I’ll start killing some of the other mages or Templars we have up here. They certainly don’t all need to be turned.” Uldred’s laugh punctuated his threat.

Elynna grit her teeth. Very well, she thought. She looked to Irving, his eyes locked on hers by virtue of the paralysis spell. What made her blanch, however, was what Uldred was doing. He’d hiked up the First Enchanter’s robes to reveal his cock and balls. She blushed crimson; she’d never seen Irving naked. Forced to watch, Elynna saw Uldred play with the old enchanter’s cock, attempting to give him an erection. Her attention soon became divided, however as Rhonus forced her to the floor, back on all fours again. His delicate fingers parted her pussy lips and slipped inside, actually pleasuring her. Forced to see nothing but Irving’s penis, a formerly forbidden sight-- hardening into a formidably sized appendage which fairly wept precum under the ministrations of Uldred’s skilled fingers-- while faced with pleasure forced Elynna’s mind down paths she would have wished to have never tread. Though that was the point. To break them all, mind, body and soul, to be an offering for a demon.

Rhonus dwelt on his fingering only shortly, however, his actions dictated by Uldred’s: as Uldred slid his lips around the First Enchanter’s cock, Rhonus penetrated her with his penis. Watchind Uldred and Irving Elynna noted that Rhonus even managed to match the exact rhythm Uldred was using. Irving’s eyes remained locked on his old apprentices’ body, not even seeing Uldred: Elynna was privy to every detail of their parallel rape, however.

Irving looked sickened, lustful, and flushed; he was fully hardened now. While Rhonus was bound by Uldred’s timing the man still had finesse; she hadn’t been disappointed when she came willingly to his bed and likely wouldn’t be now. She moaned as he pumped into her deeper.

“Mmmm. It’s a shame almost, you’re even more enjoyable now…” Rhonus trailed off wistfully as he fucked her, “Don’t call my name, Elynna. I want you to moan for Irving. Picture your foster father fucking your pussy. You’re already watching him; it’ll be simple.”

Rhonus slapped at her ass, a gentle emphasis, all things considered, “Disobey and perhaps… hmmm… Ah. Perhaps we’ll bring young Cullen away from the desire demons and give the pride demon a turn with him, hmmm?”

The hand that hit her now caressed, moving all the while. She shivered, feeling Rhonus twitch inside her at her movement. He reached around to her clit, stoking her fire; Uldred had taken to flicking his tongue rapidly across the head of Irving’s cock while he buried a few fingers in Irving’s anus, aware of how many ways the elder mage had taken his pleasures over the years. She was overwhelmed, wanting Rhonus out of her, but unable to not keep climbing up those ascending waves of pleasure, finding it harder to associate the penis with Rhonus. Foster parent or not, Irving and she weren’t truly blood… Maker knew they’d likely satisfy each other well enough… Rhonus’ more frantic thrusting, coinciding with Irving’s now-voluntary own thrusts burst those dark thoughts; all she knew was pleasure.

“Irving…” moaning and sobbing she continued to call her father’s name and dimly heard him calling for her, seemingly far away. There was little else to the world but the orgasm she drove towards. She came and Rhonus shot his seed into her not long after. She wanted to vomit again, though now it was largely born of self loathing. She wasn’t certain she’d be able to meet Irving’s eyes, even with a threat

                Rhonus allowed her to collapse to the floor where she simply counted to herself: one, two, three, four, five, six… She didn’t trust herself to be alone with her own thoughts for any period of time: for all intents and purposes, she’d been violated by her own father… And had enjoyed it. No, she couldn’t think of that. Seven, eight, nine… The litany of numbers continued until everything was blocked out. Thus she was too numb to notice the foreboding ring of abominations surrounding her, nor the one that approached her.

                Her legs were pried open and she saw the thick, dark throbbing cock enter her pussy. The abomination fucked her with a frenzy. Uldred’s laughter punctuated the growling of the thing, likely once a trusted friend or mentor, whose cock pumped madly into her. Suddenly the sensation was gone; the first abomination had been ripped away by a second, the two clawing at one another in their frenzy to get at her.

                She glanced to the side and saw Uldred shake his head. “Gentlemen, this is hardly appropriate. She has more than enough holes to go around…” He grinned wickedly.

                Hauled up by her hair for a moment she felt an abomination position itself underneath her, positioning his cock at that tight ring of muscle, then entering her. The healing she had gone through had left her tight and virginal and she cried as it filled her anus. It’s fellow, perhaps the first one who had gone after her, or not, entered her pussy, tearing her there anew. She unwillingly compared this second deflowering with her first time with Niall: he had been gentle with her, she had loved him. This new violation was perhaps the cruelest perversion of that memory she could imagine.

Again she felt her head yanked up by hair, though now a third abomination had joined them, pressing its member against her lips. Paralyzed she passively accepted what was happening as they eagerly used her body. Yet again time seemed to stop and the less she focused on what was happening, the more pleasure she began to take from it, unwillingly. She had never cum so hard as that time that Anders had taken her from behind, while Kinnon fucked her pussy. She held onto that memory, losing herself in it while trying desperately to not gag on the abominations in her mouth. Kinnon had always been Petra’s but they had enjoyed playing with others. Petra had watched the three of them and had been so aroused by Elynna’s screams that she slipped into bed with the apprentice girl after the boys had spent themselves. The four of them had eventually fallen asleep in a tangle of bodies and sated lust.

                The abomination came into her mouth, dragging her back into the horror that was her true reality. She choked and sputtered, trying not to drown in the massive amount of cum that the abomination had deposited in her. Her pain and despair began to increase, however, as another abomination shoved its penis into her mouth; likewise happened to her ass and pussy as each one came. There was to be no reprieve. Tears leaked down her face, accompanied only by the hateful sounds of her mouth being fucked, and the faraway pleas of her Father begging Uldred on her behalf, a sound that penetrated her more deeply than even the pride demon had. She would remain airtight until every abomination had spent itself inside her, one way or another. Eventually, each of them had done just that. She was left alone, left with a now-unnatural feeling void between her legs.

                She had no tears left, no control left over her own body. The paralysis spell holding her in place was the only thing holding up. Legs spread on all fours, her face turned towards Irving’s, his paralyzed to focus on her. She prayed to the Maker that if he lived through this—for there was little  chance she would—that he would forget this. That’d he’d only remember those days when she was a little girl, when he’d read her stories or play pretend grey wardens with her.

                She suddenly felt the head of a penis being gently dragged against her slit. She could’ve cried with relief: it was human again. It was almost pleasant and by now she no longer cared who it belonged to. They were all going to fuck her until she died, clearly. The penis moved upwards, towards her ruined anus and she sobbed. It circled the bloodied hole and Elynna braced herself for pain.

                “Ah. You could wish to be so lucky this time.” Enchanter Gravid’s sonorous voice identified the cock’s owner. Suddenly she felt his penis trail along her body as he spoke.

                “Hm. You know, it is indeed surprising Irving never laid a hand on you. He had you in his own quarters rather than the apprentice quarters when you were small; there were concerns that perhaps he might… enjoy… children. It’s always difficult to tell who the real monsters are, you understand. Yet it was nothing so… horrific… as that.” She felt his shudder as he grazed her nipple with his member.

                “Far, far from it. Irving had always been a prankster, a cad, the notorious bachelor. Yet he gets a little slip of an apprentice and he’s suddenly domestic. Fiercely protective of you. Likely still is.”

                She could see Gravid now. The forest of black pubic hair, the thick cock. He traced it over her lips and looked to the First Enchanter. “Did you imagine, Irving, in all those days of raising this child, that you’d get to see her sucking on my cock?”

                Elynna almost hoped they’d keep pushing him. They had indeed brought him to the edge of breaking, just to save her several times, but what Gravid was doing was idiocy. His taunting was only going to build Irving’s anger. Hopefully the First Enchanter would have the strength to break his bonds. Gravid then placed his member in her mouth and began fucking. While he was thick, his length was hardly impressive. She allowed her mind to wander as she enjoyed the relative respite.

Hazily, however, she began to wonder what Gravid had meant, about being lucky. Sucking a human penis was hardly the torture he’d implied. And then something, definitely not human, slid into her pussy. It felt penis-shaped but seemed impossibly long and thick… And too warm. Gravid laughed.

“I’ll give you healing when you make me cum, girl.” That statement shook her and then suddenly made sense: her whole body felt like it was one fire. The pain was unbearable and it all radiated from the thing violating her. Waves of warmth and hit her continuously. She smelled charring flesh and with horror realized it was her own. She tried to scream but Gravid’s cock forced the sound back down. He seemed unaffected; his penis seemed to equally radiate cold and she realized it must be a cold balm protecting him. She sucked at him harder and tried to get close to him, still uncertain of what was happening.

Gravid patted her head, “Good girl. Interesting, isn’t it? Who would’ve even thought to wonder if Rage Demons had penises? I suppose it makes sense though; rape is more rage than lust. I do wonder what exactly it is your feeling right now. Must be… terrible.” He snickered.

Maker help her, the pain was intense. The demon fucked her harder, his heat had dried out her cunt and left her feeling raw with each impossible stroke. The fucking was all she could focus on; she was dying, burning to death, her lower body melting and charring. Harder and harder the demon fucked; she had no idea what would happen if the thing came inside her. Perhaps ignite her inner organs. Rather than attempt to find out she used every trick she could conceive of to pleasure Gravid, hoping and praying to swallow his load before the demon shot his. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity of pain and frantic licking and sucking, Gravid moaned his release and flooded her mouth with his cold seed. She swallowed every drop, hating herself as thought that she had never enjoyed a man’s cum more than in that moment. She suddenly felt the rage demon pull out as well and waves of healing wash over her. She was released from the paralysis spell as well and curled up and wept onto the floor, her body intact once more.

“I tire of this.” Uldred’s bored voice echoed across the room, “Perhaps I gave you too little credit, Elynna. Your instincts for self-preservation are remarkable, as is Irving’s own willpower. Nonetheless, the time for games is over; you will serve, you both will.” Wrenched upright by force magic, Elynna was duly resigned for what was to come. She prayed to the Maker that Wynne still lived and fought; that the woman would be able to release her from this pain and let her pass to the Beyond.

The Old Tevene chanting resumed and a sharp pain began in her head. Her skull felt like it might split in two and the feeling soon spread downward, though curiously even as it spread, it felt… far away. Her vision slowly changed and she became increasingly aware that there was another presence in her mind. Or perhaps, she was now an unwelcome inhabitant of her own body—now the property of a demon of pride. She screamed, but the sounds echoed only in the small piece of her mind that was now hers alone. The demon gleefully latched onto the pain she felt when she saw Irving through the abomination’s eyes.

A noise drew the attention of all those in the room: a young warrior strode forward with Wynne, a red-headed archer and a large mabari hound, challenging Uldred and his cabal. Hope surged through Elynna: Irving might live. It was all she had left. Even as the abomination surged forward toward the warrior, Elynna fought for control. His shield bash gave her the moment she needed: she was able to present a weak spot for a killing blow. It would all be over, none of the others would need to go through this.

Bleeding out on the floor she prayed that the Maker watch over her father, over Cullen, Anders, Niall, Wynne and the others. She soon felt the demon’s presence recede and a great blackness soon took her sight. She gave into the warm darkness and slipped away, unaware of the triumphal shouts of the young warrior and his band: Uldred lay dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Aedan sighed with relief as the massive pride abomination fell to the floor. The tower had been salvaged, Maker be praised. While he wasn’t about to slaughter the innocent mages who hadn’t turned, he nonetheless wasn’t ready to accept their assurances. The Templars would sort them out and put this all to rights, he decided.

Turning, he saw an elderly mage kneeling and weeping before one of the abominations… Ah. Aedan grew flushed. One had been… visibly… female. It appeared that the monstrosities here delighted in harlotry and wantoness. Clear signs that the Maker had revoked his favor upon them. The mage held the monstrosity close to him; Aedan was repulsed, but recalled what he had seen when they had entered the room. Many of the mages had been forced to turn, it had not been something of their choosing: these people were clearly just too weak to withstand the temptations they faced. Seeing Wynne kneel and embrace the man Aedan felt guilty for his feelings: he resolved to attend confession at the Chantry on the lakeshore when they crossed. Compassion was a virtue he needed to better cultivate.

Sorrow in her eyes, Wynne attempted to pull the man away from the corpse; he reluctantly agreed. She set fire to the body quickly, preferring to be safer than not: a once-possessed host would be attractive to lesser demons waiting at the edges of the fade, especially here where the veil had grown so very thin. Wynne held the mage, presumably the First Enchanter—thank the Maker he lived, Aedan thought—as he sobbed and watched the abomination’s body turn to ash.

“She deserved better, Wynne. They all did…”

“I was afraid to ask… It was Elynna then?” The pain in the First Enchanter’s eyes as he mutely answered Wynne was familiar to Aedan. His gut wrenched as he realized why: it recalled his mother’s expression during that excruciating moment at Castle Cousland when they had found Oren. Wynne’s voice broke his painful recollection.

“Irving, we must mourn for her and the others later. Greagoir waits below to invoke the Right of Annulment. He will forestall it if you live. We need to move quickly to save those few who live.”

Straightening quickly the First Enchanter composed himself; it was almost impossible to imagine that this was the same man as the deeply broken, tormented one he had been mere moments before. Staring towards the stairs he grimly joked about the poor decision to house the Circle in a Tower; none were crass enough to laugh at words that were being used to mask a horrific amount of pain.

Taking one last look at the Harrowing Chamber, Aedan took up the rear of the company on their way down to Greagoir and the Templars. His thoughts were full of the grim reality of what would need to happen at Redcliffe going forward, rather than dwelling on the horrors that had happened at the Tower. Even until the day he died atop Fort Drakon Aedan Cousland would never again spare a thought for the abomination that the First Enchanter had mourned so deeply.


End file.
